


Gun Shots and Adoptions

by Hannah_Writes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adoption, Guns, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Writes/pseuds/Hannah_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are finishing their very last radio show of the year when something terrible happens, but will there be some light in this darkness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

  It was the last Monday of our radio take over for the year and we were almost done for the day, it had been a big one and we were both sad to be done, we both knew we would be back but still, 

  "I can't believe this is our last show of this year, Phil, 2015 went by to fast!" I said speaking into my microphone but never taking my eyes off Phil, he was wearing his space Christmas Jumper and I was wearing a black Christmas Jumper with an evil snowman on it, 

  "I know! It was probably because we actually went outside, maybe we were standing still and the world kind of just flew by us." Phil said, kind of sentimental, moving his hands like a rainbow over his head,

  "Wow, ok than, that was deep Phil, is that how you really feel?" I asked, he laughed and nodded,

  "Maybe it was the aliens! You can never trust them...." He said quietly, I simply put my head in my hands, Phil always said some stupid cute comment whenever he was in front of a camera,

  "Aliens? Really, Phil? Alright than, here is the very last song from us, Fall Out Boy with Uma Thurman." I said and placed my headphones on the desk, stepping out of frame, Phil next to me, he slipped his hand in mine as we walked out,  

  "You had to have cheated on the 7 second challenge, how else could you win?" Phil asked, he was so cute when he looses, he was always like this but than again he was always cute, 

   "Why can't you accept that I beat you at something for once?" I asked, Phil pouted, 

   "Fine..." he said and I laughed,

   "Oh I have something to tell you but over dinner, what do you want?" I asked, Phil looked like he was concentrating really hard, it was cute, 

   "Italian!" He suddenly said, Phil really loved noodles, I'd say it was in his top five favorite food, 

   "Perfect, there's new restaurant that just opened down the road, we'll go there, and I heard it's has a very romantic atmosphere." I said, whispering the last part in Phil's ear, 

   "Dan I-" But he never got to finish what he started, he was interrupted by the screech of tires coming around the corner by us, in the next moment everything seemed to move slowly, the bullets headed for us and my attempt to shield Phil, only to have his hand ripped from mine, the car drove off as everything seemed to return to normal, 

  "Phil?" I asked, my whole body felt numb as I looked down at his body in the snow, now covered with crimson red, "Phil..." I said and knelt down beside him, my hand was shaking as I reached down touching his neck, looking for a pulse, it felt like forever but I finally felt something, 

  "Oh god no!" I yelled, all my feelings coming out at once, "Please not this!" I grabbed Phil and hugged him against my body not wanting to let go, 

  "D-Dan..." A small and weak voice spoke my name, I looked down and into Phil's eyes, they were fluttering slowly, trying to stay open, I brushed his bangs out of his face, 

  "No, don't talk. I, uh, I wanted to tell....you this over dinner, but the adoption was approved." I said, tears streaming down my face, "We're going to be fathers..." Phil reached his hand up, brushing my cheek gently, 

  "You're...g-going to be...a great father..." He said with a small smile, I looked shocked, 

  "W-Why does that sound like a goodbye?" I asked, his hand slipped from my face and his eyes finally closed, as the red puddle under him grew bigger, 

  "No!" I screamed, holding his limp body.

  _It can't end like this, it can't!_


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 I was pacing nervously in the waiting room, people kept staring but I didn't care, the one person I loved was on the brink of life or death and I couldn't do anything but sit here and wait, we got at the hospital around 7 pm, it was now 2 am, but I was not going home, not until I knew that Phil was alright, 

  "Sir?" I heard someone ask behind me, I quickly turned around, a doctor stood there looking really worn out, 

  "Yes? Is this about Phil?" I asked, running up to him, I needed to hear all I could, whether it be bad or good news, just anything on how Phil was doing, 

  "Well...it was touch and go for a while, I'm not going to lie we almost lost him a couple of times, but he came through and is now in recovery, we put him to sleep for now but he should be awake by tomorrow morning, if you still want to see him, he's in room 202." I nodded my thanks and ran down the hall, finding his room, I quietly opened his door and looked down at him, he was surrounded by wires and tubes all attached to him, he looked so small amongst it all, his shirt was off and a large white bandage covered his chest,

  "Oh Phil..." I said sitting down next to him, gently taking his hand, "I'm so sorry, I didn't protect you well enough..." tears spilled out, I don't think I've ever cried this hard before but right now I didn't care, "It should be me here, I never want to see you like this, you're my little angel." I said and brushed his bangs from his face, which was mostly covered by an oxygen mask, the one thing that's probably keeping him alive right now, 

  "I, uh, I have a surprise for you tomorrow when you wake up, I'll be here bright and early." I said and stood up, kissing him on the forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow..." I quickly walked out, rubbing my eyes dry, tomorrow couldn't come fast enough,

* * *

 

  I woke up in a haze, my vision blurry as I focused on everything around me, I was in a white room surrounded by beeping machines, I looked down at my body and realized I had a huge white bandage on, _Oh the gunshots, right..._ I flopped my head back down on the pillow with a sigh, _why did this have to happen?_   the door to my room quietly opened, I looked over and saw Dan walk in with something in his arms, 

  "Oh, bear, you're awake! Care for an extra visitor?" He asked and I realized what was in his arms, a baby, _our_ baby, I nodded slowly and he very gently placed her in my arms, "I picked her up this morning, as a surprise for you, I wanted you to be happy when you first woke up." I looked down at her face, it was so tiny and just beautiful, I moved the blanket down a little, out of her face, she stirred awake at my touch, her eyes were so blue, just like mine. She had an almost full head of hair, and her hands were so tiny, 

  "What are we naming her?" I asked, never taking my eyes off of her, 

  "Well I wanted to wait till you woke up to talk about that." Dan asked, 

  "What about Lacey?" I asked, she had her small hand wrapped around my finger, 

  "Lacey? I love it, perfect name." Dan said and came to sit next to me on the bed, he smiled down at her and for the first time she smiled up at us, "Her smile is just amazing, just like yours, bear." I laughed, 

  "She's just so great, Dan, thank you..." I said and looked up in his eyes, which sparkled with joy, 

  "Well once your out of here in a couple of weeks, we can finally be together as a family." Dan said taking Lacey from my arms, "But you should get some rest, I'm not leaving, I promise." He said and rocked Lacey back and fourth in his arms, 

  "Alright..." I said and closed my eyes, nothing in the world could have been better than what Dan did for me. I love him so much. 


End file.
